1. Field
One or more embodiments of the following description relate to a method and apparatus for guaranteeing real-time operation through accurate prediction of performance of an application program that performs data processing and other particular functions in a computer environment using a micro architecture environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the number of personal mobile terminals increasing and becoming more widespread, information processing demands are also increasing and thus, sophisticated computing apparatuses are required to process various applications simultaneously. Furthermore, with an increase in the number of applications, such as multimedia applications, requiring real-time processing, demand for increased system performance is gradually increasing. Accordingly, application processing may not be efficiently performed with a single processor.
To overcome such limits, a semiconductor integration technology and a multiprocessor computing technology have been developed. The multiprocessor is superior to the single processor in terms of energy efficiency and performance.
However, since application programs are simultaneously executed on a multi core processor, an unexpected collision may occur in using a shared resource, thereby causing reduction in the performance.